ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Die Is Cast
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Questsde:Die Würfel sind gefallen Walkthrough Aht Urhgan Whitegate > Nashmau: * Talk to Ratihb for a cutscene Balajaha and Yadhiwa (after starting the Luck of the Draw quest). * Talk to Ekhu Pesshyadha in H-6 for another cutscene with Yadhiwa. You can choose to gamble with Yadhiwa or not. If you do, you can wager Love, Dreams or Hope, but she always wins. * Go to Nashmau. **How you get there doesn't matter **You can take the Silver Sea route to Nashmau ferry or use the Nashmau Home Point. Nashmau > Caedarva Mire > Arrapago Reef: * Talk to Jijiroon in (H-8) for another cutscene. You gamble again with Yadhiwa, this time you can wager Courage, Passion, or Innocence. She wins again. ** NOTE: Before you leave Nashmau, ensure you have a good supply of Echo Drops for the NM fight. *Exit to Caedarva Mire and if don't have one, obtain a Lamian Fang Key. **You can get a key from a ??? in Caedarva Mire (H/I-7), in a small crevice behind a Jnun. **It also can drop from a Reserve Draugar in Caedarva Mire *At (I-6) zone into Arrapago Reef map 1 and open the first Iron Gate @ J-10 using the Lamian Fang Key . *Travel over the Corsair ??? quest ship and travel down onto land; cross over two bridges and you'll be on the West shore (G-10) (West of the Puppetmaster ??? quest ship). *Head West to F-10 and cross two more bridges; the first bridge is the start of Arrapago Reef map 2 (K-11). * "The Die Is Cast" quest ??? is @ K-10 at the water's edge on map 2 of Arrapago Reef. Arrapago Reef Map 2 **'>>Caution!<<' If Bukki (Imp) is already out and hovering over the ???, wait for it to disappear before you approach the ???. *Check the ??? for a cutscene with Yadhiwa and an Imp. She will ask for your help. (Wait for everyone who needs this cutscene to finish viewing it before continuing.) *When you are ready for the fight, check the ??? to spawn Bukki (Imp) (Checks as Impossible to Gauge; but approximately level 70). NM Battle Notes * To avoid low HP aggro from the undead nearby, fight at the ??? area - near the water's edge. * Ensure you cast buffs before spawning Bukki as it will use Deafening Tantara(AOE Silence) immediately and frequently during the battle. Echo Drops is a must for everyone who casts spells (including NIN/??? and ???/NIN). * Bukki uses Manafont. * Low damage dealing capability for an imp, but high damage resistance among its family. * When Bukki gets low on HP, it will begin to spam Frenetic Rip. (May NOT Use provided its horn doesn't break) After the Fight *Check the ??? after the NM is defeated for another cutscene with Yadhiwa; you will receive key item: Bag of Gold Pieces. *Return to Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Aht Urhgan Whitegate: * Talk to Ratihb again for final cutscene with Balajaha to complete the quest; you'll receive a Random Ring as a reward.